


No Vacant Stares

by Mina_chan95



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, PWP, Restraint, Smut, another use of red strap, don't expect deep plot here, kyo x iori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_chan95/pseuds/Mina_chan95
Summary: It seems that Kyo did something that he shouldn't have done in a first place at his rival's house. So, now he has to deal with consequences for his behavior.





	No Vacant Stares

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* it's been awhile, since had written good ol' smut. So, this time my hand slipped too much and you'll see it later why so (Yup, happy little accidents xD). Anyway, enjoy!

It seems that once again Kyo managed to get involved into a fight with some street punks. Fortunately, this brunette paid-off having couple bruises, but there was another little problem - now he had stay at Iori’s place for awhile. Well, it was something like unwritten rule or rather a unspoken agreement between them both that whenever Kyo gets wounded, this redhead will take care him. So, no matter what kind of wound can be - either barely visible scratching, either deep cut, Yagami won’t let it pass it through his fingers. The sooner he would treat these wounds and make sure that this Kusanagi boy feel better, the sooner he would have so desired fight with him - it was as simple as it sounds. Now this habit for this redhead become inseparably part of his daily life. Besides, now he also got used having Kyo as pretty common guest in his house, despise him acting maybe a little bit too comfortable and like it was already occupied by him. 

Sometimes, Iori wonders whenever this brunette was a feline on his previous life, because right now he feels like taking care of a spoiled stray cat. However, there was no secret that this redhead was cat-person, even if it’s not visible from the first glance. So, that’s why he might be so attracted to this Kusanagi boy. Surely, this brunette may look like could sleep all day and enjoy the warmth of sunbeams, but when he is awake, you better be prepared. Because when he is on ‘playful’ mood, will seek out for worthy opponent. So, maybe this ‘feline’s’ agile and gracious movement is also part of Kyo’s charm that got Iori’s interest. However, this where the main problem shows up - how to get this Kusangi boy attention and keep him close? That bothered Yagami of quiet long time, even if he ignored this problem. In any case, he was planning to adopt a kitten anyway. So, maybe it was a good chance to test these skills before having a real cat. 

When Yagami was done with wrapping bandage around Kyo’s right hand, he putted away the rest of bandage inside medkit. However, he noticed that he almost ran out of some medical supplies. There was no choice and even if it didn’t sounded too promising, he decided to leave Kyo responsible for the house. Now he hoped that this Kusanagi boy won’t get into some kind of trouble or cause any fuss. However, this redhead tried shake-off all these worst case scenarios in his head. So, maybe he should have more faith in Kyo, after all, what could possibly go wrong?

Finally, this brunette was home alone. Well, he didn’t planned anything today, so, he didn’t really minded to stay here for a longer. Plus, now he could do whatever he wants. It’s nothing that he was afraid to do anything near redhead’s presence, but rather it was strange when he felt like being watched by him. So, now he could make himself feel like the owner of this stronghold. And the first thing as ruler of it should do - he would check the resources! Without further ado, he went to kitchen and opened the refrigerator and after looking up, he picked something for his taste and had a little feast. After he was done, he just wanted to invest whenever Yagami has hidden some weird stuff and, if so, then this brunette will definitely have a way to tease or mock this redhead. So, half hour has passed without even noticing, and it seems that the searching was unsuccessful, but at least, it was still worth to try. However, now this brunette got bored, because there wasn’t left so much to do. That’s why he decided to take a short nap. Besides, the laziest people are these, who don’t take a nap after meal. So, this brunette went to Yagami’s bedroom and when curled into a ball fall asleep.

And thus, another half hour has passed. This brunette was waking up while letting out these purring like sounds. Everything would been okay, if it wasn’t for one small detail - when he was stretching out, he felt something weird between his tights. So, after he sits with his knees being bend, Kyo felt slightly panicked when he looked down, he could only close his eyes and nervously bit his lower lip while folding his legs together. ‘Shit, how did it happened?’ he tough. In any case, how to take care of this problem - Yagami might already returned home, so he had to think fast. Well, he could try his luck by trying to sneak out into the bathroom, but what happens, if he accidentally bumps into this redhead, he surely notices that there is something popping out down here and the very last thing that he would want is being killed at same spot as a pervert. However, the more he doubts, the worse it gets. Right now, just from thoughts of being caught, made his already rock-hard dick throbbing. His also breath started to get a bit rougher and how his heart beat becomes more frequent, he could barely think.

Right now, he swallowed saliva and slowly opened his eyes. After he spreads a bit his legs, this brunette’s hand slowly slides down to his pants. Just before undoing his belt, Kyo doubted for second whenever, what he is about to do was a good idea, but that unbearable urge to be relieved won this time. So, after he unzipped his pants, this brunette slides his hands inside underpants just to pull out already erected dick. Without any second thought, this brunette began to stroke it. With each movement of his hand, Kyo could barely breath and felt how blood rushed to cheeks making him blushing harder.

However, it wasn’t enough, he needed something more. And so, with his other hand, he lifted his shirt on until chest area was visible. While he holds hemline of shirt in his mouth, now he started stimulate his nipples. So, just a simple brushing with fingertips through his hardened nipples, made this area more sensitive. Soon, Kyo started to gently twist one of them and now he slowly closed his eyes, making this pleasant sensation even stronger, while his other hand was still busy with his lower part. Now he felt how that wave of electricity was sent trough whole body and how he began to shiver. His hand’s movement around his cock become rougher and faster, while his other hand continued working on nipples. Even if this brunette started to let out these sweet noises of cry, it didn’t mattered. He simply wanted to enjoy it as long as he could. 

Soon he almost close to the end, however, just when he opened his eyes for a second, now his eyes were wide-opened and now he froze in fear. Yagami was standing still and he looked shocked. However, Kyo returned to his senses and now immediately closed his eyes while turned his head away from this redhead. Second later, he quickly fixed his pants and folded his legs closely. It didn’t helped that now he also felt how his ears were burning from huge embarrassment. Also, that fact that this brunette was too busy to even be aware of his surroundings. And because of that he didn’t heard how this redhead entered the room or even opening. One thing for sure, now it won’t end well. So, now he could only wait what Yagami going to do next.

However, soon Kyo opened his eyes just to notice that Yagami was still looking at him. While he still was blushing, he said while trying to hide that shyness ‘‘What the hell you’re staring at?’’ but now added in daring tone ‘‘…Or you prefer to stay here and watch?~’’. Now he tried to give a mocking look and hoped that it would definitely made this redhead so discomforted that he would leave this brunette alone. However, it only gave an opposite effect and now Iori approached him with indifferent look on his face and after he sits near Kyo, observes him. There was no way to run now and this brunette didn’t liked this at all, so, now he could only nervously look at this redhead. 

He felt how was he crushed by Yagami’s calm yet intimidating look. So, after he swallowed saliva, he wanted to get away and now said ‘‘What a fuck?…Oi, I was kidding, so- ’’, but once he stands up, soon this redhead’s hand pushed him down on bed. Now this redhead leaned closer to him and now while he was cornering this brunette with his arms, he gave Kyo a serious look and in same tone said ‘‘At least not until you explain yourself.’’. But even if he was trapped, Kyo didn’t wanted to give up so easily and now replied in serious yet slightly shaking voice ‘‘There is nothing to explain. You may did something weird when I was sleeping. Therefore, it’s not surprising that this happened. So now, I had to finish your started job, you bastard!’’. Yagami was confused and now he asked ‘‘What are you talking about? I just got here, you perverted dumbass.’’. All of sudden he got quiet and after a short pause this redhead cracked a smile. After leaning closer to this brunette, he seductively whispered into his ear ‘‘But if you say that it is my fault...then I’ll take my responsibility for these actions~’’ and this Kusanagi now widened his eyes and nervously swallowed saliva - he knew that from this moment, he was screwed.

However, it seems that Iori has left the bed and after he stands up, this redhead removed his trademark red strap and now once again joins Kyo in bed by sitting next him. Now he lifts this brunette’s both hands above his head and was about to start what he has planned, but then he was interrupted ‘‘Just what do think you’re doing with this thing?’’. Yagami only delightfully closes his eyes and after opening them, tells ‘‘Making sure that you won’t run away.’’ and now he wraps around one of strap belts around one Kyo’s hand and then doing same with another one. When these belts firmly fixated and hanged out the rest of strap so that this brunette wouldn’t able to resit too much, this redhead moved to another of his planned steps. 

He leans closer to Kyo, who was fully on his mercy. And now he placed his hand on this brunette’s belly and then it slides under his t-shirt. Yagami gently brushed his hand from this Kusanagi boy’s abs to his chest and that’s how masterly exposed this upper area. He couldn’t take away his gaze from such a view and how well was build this brunette’s body after many years of training. Then he placed his hand behind this brunette’s ear and slowly brushing down to his neck. This gesture made Kyo turn away his gaze from this redhead and close his eyes while he started to let out these adorable purring like sounds. There was no way that he could watch how this redhead began to tease him like this. It was too embarrassing.

However, now this brunette felt how Yagami’s hand started to gently rub his thighs’ inner side and slowly spreading his legs. It only made this brunette instinctively thrust his hips in air and surely he couldn’t normally think anymore. Finally, this Kusanagi boy opens his eyes when he heard a clacking sound of his belt and later how zipper was pulled down. After that, this redhead said in aroused tone ‘‘Just look at you. I barely even touched you and you’re already like this.’’ while this redhead was looking at this brunette’s crotch, but soon he looked directly into Kyo’s eyes and continued his sweet talk ‘‘You’re already dripping. Didn’t expected that you can be so lewd, Kyo...But it cannot be helped then. If we wait any longer, it would only becomes more painful for you~’’. This brunette couldn’t just let this man to do whatever he wants, so, now he tried his best to reply ‘‘...you fu..fucking bastard...untie me..or are you afraid that you can’t handle taking me down without..this, you co- Ngh, Nyah~’’.

Unfortunately, Iori didn’t had patience to listen this Kusanagi boy talks back, so, he decided that actions should speak louder than words. So, he slipped his one hand inside of Kyo’s underpants and now he removed these pieces of clothing. After he firmly grasped this brunette’s already hard dick, he began to stroke it. While his hand was busy with taking good care of this Kusanagi boy, this redhead also enjoyed himself by observing how Kyo was struggling. No matter how hard this brunette tried to suppress his voice, he could let out these lovely whims. Too bad that this redhead couldn’t show him what kind of lovely expressions this brunette made. He surely looked like begging for someone to relieve him yet refuses to give in so easily.

While Yagami began to more roughly move his hand, he leaned closer to Kyo and just observed these cute reactions, which he made. However, no matter how much this redhead wanted to hear Kyo’s voice, he still continued to suppress it as much as he could. So, Yagami sinked his head into this Kusanagi’s neck and began to lick it while with other hand massaged his chest. This brunette could only turn his head away and let out these purring like groaning noises. Soon enough, he felt that he was so near the end. It just, it was too much for him to handle and now this Kusanagi boy has came. Yagami slowly with-draws just to look at full view that was in front of him - this brunette was still roughly breathing, all flustered and covered in his own mess. Heck, he didn’t even had any idea that this Kusanagi boy can look so adorably erotic. But for now, he released this brunette from restraint.

After all, if this redhead would continued, he might lose his control. So, the very least thing that he ever wanted right now - is having a broken toy. Besides, it should serve as a warning or good lesson for this brunette for being more careful next time. Without further ado, he was about to leave bedroom and grab some wet towels. He can’t just leave leave this Kusanagi boy in such a mess, so, at least, he would wash him down. However, the moment when he was about to leave, Yagami was stopped by Kyo’s demanding voice ‘‘Oi, just where you think you’re going? We’re not done yet, Yagami…’’ now he looked back and saw how this brunette was sitting on his knees and gave him a demanding look ‘‘At least, not until you’ll pay back for what you’ve done…Don’t tell me that you can’t take me down without using your cheap tricks’’. It seems that this Kusanagi boy still got some nervs and energy left. 

However, this also means that Iori doesn’t need to hold back and whatever happens next, this brunette can’t complain, because he was warned. So, now Kyo observed how this redhead approached him. When he was on bed, Yagami now leaned closely to Kyo and after placing his hand behind this brunette’s head, he seductively said ‘‘You know, it’s such a shame that you alone enjoyed this. So, how about you do something in return?~’’, but this Kusanagi boy replied in innocent-like tone "And that's all? Sure~So, how about something like this." however, something seemed off. This brunette become unusual soft and obedient. When he was behind this redhead and burrowing his head on his neck and when it seemed that it was only a gentle hug from behind...

This Kusanagi boy mischievously smiled and now he grabbed Yagami’s chest with both of his hands. Surely, it was unexpected attack for this redhead and when he tried to remove his rival’s arms, it seems that Kyo only squished it harder through his shirt and now he replied in sweeter voice ‘‘Shush, you don’t need to be so scared. There, you might even enjoy this as well~’’. Maybe it was a huge mistake for Iori to release this brunette from a leash and now he felt how he become like a prey of this naughty cat, who play with his food before finishing it up.

So, Kyo moved his fingers closer the buttons of Yagami’s shirt and then with one movement exposed his chest. Iori just blushed and close his eyes, however, it seems that his voice started give up for him, so through groaning he said ‘‘What the fuck, you’re doing?’’. However, Kyo only chuckled and while keeping that cute and innocent face on, he replied ‘‘Just testing out one thing~’’ and meanwhile he was busy with playing with this redhead nipples he added ‘‘You see, there is no way that these are pectoral muscles, they looked too big and soft. Besides, you seem to be enjoying this too~’’. Unfortunately, this brunette found this redhead’s weak spot and now just simply using it against him. It seems that Now even his body started to betray him and he could how he got hard from simple teasing and only could rest his back against Kyo’s back.

However, Kyo looked slightly concern and now said in ‘‘Please, not yet, Iorin…Just endure for a bit longer, we just began. But for now, let me help you with this.’’. Now he wanted make sure, that Yagami was comfortable and helped him to lean against the wall. This brunette bended down and after he spreads this redhead’s legs, he unzipped and removed his pants. Just when this brunette removed underpants, suddenly Iori’s already hard dick slapped Kyo’s face. This brunette instinctively closed his eyes. But after this brunette opened his eyes, he innocently yet seductively smiled and in sweet voice said ‘‘Oh~ It’s huge down here too. But now not whenever, I could take all of it~’’. 

Just before starting to satisfy this redhead, Kyo added ‘‘Make sure, warn me when you’re at your limit, got it?’’. Now he started with licking his dick and then he took as much as he could into his mouth. Yagami could only observe how Kyo was working with his cute mouth and hand down here. It seems that this Kusanagi boy was enjoying this too, because he is not only blissfully closed eyes, but also letting out these meowing like noises. Fuck, even if it was his first time, this brunette surely not so bad job. However, this redhead hoped, no, rather he wanted to believe that Kyo never had to experience with someone else. Kyo belonged to him only and he won’t let that anyone would even lay a finger on him.

However, this redhead tried to surpass his voice yet Kyo could hear these small whims. Now Iori placed his hand on his partner’s head and this brunette looked at him with questioning look on his face ‘‘What? It it already?’’. Now this brunette now gave Yagami rather a look. What was that about, thought Iori, why all of sudden he got like that. But now Kyo asked him ‘‘Could you now lie on your left side?’’ but Iori didn’t quiet understood what this idiot wanted from him, Kyo now blushed and said in more demanding tone ‘‘Just don’t make me do this for you, you lazy-ass.’’. But now he left bed and now searching for something inside night-table. And now he stopped for a second and began to smile an idiot, who found something great. Now he delightfully murmured ‘‘You seem like prepared for everything~ Oh, you lucky bastard.’’. 

Now Kyo returned with a small tube in his hand and now he leaned closer to this redhead and despise that he was blushing, he looked so smug and said ‘‘Hey, don’t tell me that you planned to do this with anyone else?...Or you saved this for me? Which one is it? It’s still look like still unused~’’. However, Iori tried to avoid looking at this Kusanagi boy, because it seems that his ulterior motives were revealed and he felt how blood was rushing to his cheeks. It was too embarrassing to answer this question. So, he did like this brunette said and rolled on his left side yet trying to cover his face with one hand. This gesture of Iori was a fair enough answer, so, before taking a further step, this brunette brushed away Iori’s hand and rewarded him with a kiss on cheek and whispering ‘‘Good. So, this for your good behavior.’’. 

Kyo opens this small tube and now makes sure that there was enough of that transparent liquid on his hand. After he kneels, near Yagami, he lifts this redhead’s right leg and places on his shoulder. Finally, this brunette inserted his lubed fingers inside Iori. This redhead finally letted out a sweet moan, and just remained covering his face. It seems that this sensation when something cold and slippery was inside of him, was something new for him. However, soon this coldness disappeared. Surely, such an adorable reaction amused this brunette. Who knew that such a fearsome man like Iori could shake from a touch of this brunette...

Kyo began to move his fingers inside this redhead and felt how greedily his fingers is being swallowed. Iori’s breathing also become more rougher yet he tried to keep his voice down, it didn’t helped that now he was under this Kusanagi’s will. However, when Yagami started to loosen up, he removed his fingers. Just before placing his dick inside, he a gave a gentle warning ‘‘ Try to relax and leave the rest to me... if anything happens, give me a sign, got it? ’’ now Yagami felt how something bigger and hotter was now being inserted him. But now even Kyo began to groan and let out these small whims. Soon, he was inside Iori and now after closing his eyes began to penetrate him. 

Goddamn, it was so tight inside of this redhead and he keeps clenching, so, maybe he wasn’t too experienced. In any case, this brunette started to thrust more roughly and he just closed his eyes. Eventually, Kyo started to let out more often moans, which got attention of this redhead. Now Iori couldn’t remove his eyes from Kyo, who lost himself in pleasure. Heck, now even Yagami got more turned on and if he wasn’t trapped like this, he would already have finished this Kusanagi boy in same fashion. However, he felt how this Kusanagi’s movements become more faster and rougher. No, he can’t let it happen, so, through his groaning Iori wanted to stop this brunette ‘‘…ust, just fucking dare..t..to cum inside…bastard..ngh.’’ and soon Kyo stopped and while still trying to catch a breath, said in slightly stricter tone ‘‘It can’t be helped then. Then, neither you can.’’

Now this brunette’s mood surely was dropping rapidly. So, when Kyo was about to pull out his cock, Yagami tried to over-talk him. After all, now he has to play along with his rules, because, he also needed to be relieved. ‘‘Fine. Only this time, you perverted brat. So, hu-’’ and now this brunette once again began to radiate happiness, so, now he made sure that this redhead was lying on back and once again returned his previous rhythm. However, this time, Kyo took Iori’s dick and started to stroke it. After awhile, both were near the limit and now this brunette took this redhead’s face closer to him and then puled him into a kiss. When his tongue was inside Iori’s mouth, Kyo wanted to conquer it, but it seems that this redhead didn’t wanted to give up. Soon, both has cum and Yagami felt how his insides now were filled with hot semen. However, it seems that this Kusanagi boy has passed out and now just resting his head on Yagami’s chest. 

Several hours has passed~ It seems that this brunette started to wake up. However, there was something off. It seems like now it is a late evening already. So, how long he was sleeping? Well, it’s less important. Right now, the bigger concern is why he is wearing this long white shirt, plus feeling so clean and re-freshened. Could it be that when Iori woke up and after taking care of himself, decided to clean up after this brunette. Just who does he think is he? Well, it was still surprising that this redhead was still able to move. 

But soon he saw how Yagami entered through door. Later, he sits next to this brunette and now says in calm tone ‘‘Oh, so, you’re finally awake. Do you know how you been passed out?’’ however, Kyo silently observed him and listened further ‘‘For more than six hours…Listen, no matter what you planned today, you’ll have over-night here. So, if you are hungry, there is left some, just re-heat it.’’. Now Yagami started to undress and when he is done, just curled under the blanket and already was sleeping. What was that all about? Now this brunette felt dumbfolded and wasn’t very pleased. However, no matter how many times he tried to wake up this redhead, all attempts ended with failure. 

So, that means that once again this brunette was left to hang out by himself. No fair, though Kyo while observed how Iori was peacefully sleeping. And that’s how this feline like attitude person spend his rest of the day in Yagami’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh boy, surely, even in progress, didn't expected this to happen xD So, thanks for reading and see you next time~


End file.
